The Agency
The Agency is the organization that Rico works for in Just Cause and Just Cause 2. Description According to several pieces of information, The Agency is an American venture based in Washington D.C. Two of the three main characters in Just Cause are Americans with goals along the lines of typical American "agencies". The Agency may be a parody of the C.I.A.. The Agency provides each of its agents with a PDA. There's some evidence that the Agency may have had some serious budget cuts between the events of the first two games. In San Esperito, the Agency provided its agents with many vehicles, safehouses and weapons - all for free. But in Panau, the Agency forces its agents to buy all their own weapons and vehicles. Even Tom Sheldon seems to have been demoted to a helicopter pilot, a job which was previously done by unknown Agency members, who flew a small fleet of much larger helicopters. Missions *In Just Cause (1): Types of missions in Just Cause. *In Just Cause 2: Category: Just Cause 2 Agency missions. Vehicles The main Agency vehicle is a large white RV, the Pocumtuck Nomad. It's present in both games, but can only be driven in Just Cause 2. Some Agency vehicles can be obtained from the Heavy drop and Black Market. The Agency also provides several other vehicles during missions. Just Cause (1) Available through heavy drop: *Yamada 37-14 Vaquero - Unlocked after the mission Devil's Drop Zone. *Bald Eagle Persuader *GP Thunder Extreme Prototype *Whiptail Gyrocopter - Unlocked after the misson Guadalicano Choo Choo. Others: *Triereme - RC Athena - Appears in the missions Breakout and Good Cop, Bad Cop. One is a unique armed version. *Jackson JC - 2 Alamo - Used for Heavy drops and Extractions. *Huerta PA51 Aztek - Is provided during the storyline mission Love is in the Air. *Jaeger 5FJ 7 - Is provided during the missions Test of Loyalty and Taking Out The Garbage vol.1. *Rage Johnston F6 Comet - Is provided during the last storyline mission vol.3 *Delta MAH-15 Chimaera - Parked at a safehouse. *HH-22 Savior - Is provided during the mission Guadalicano Choo Choo and is flown by Maria Kane during the last storyline mission. *Fukuda Buckskin Trapper - Parked at the Agency 03 "Camp farmhouse" safehouse. Just Cause 2 Available at all time: *Black Market vehicles: **Downloadable content vehicles *Pocumtuck Nomad Others: *Sivirkin 15 Havoc - Is provided during the last storyline mission, A Just Cause. *H-62 Quapaw - Used for the Black Market and Extractions. Known members *Rico Rodriguez *Tom Sheldon *Maria Kane *Jade Tan *Marshall *Multiple unnamed helicopter pilots - only in San Esperito. Known contacts and allies *In San Esperito: **Ejértico Revolucionario de Liberación (the Guerrillas) **Rioja Cartel **Carmona *In Panau: **Karl Blaine **Reapers **Ular Boys **Roaches **White tiger gang members Known operations *The liberation of San Esperito from Salvador Mendoza's regime. *The rescue of informant Karl Blaine from Panau Falls Casino. *The rescue of agent Tom Sheldon. *The rescue of agent Jade Tan. *The liberation of Panau from Pandak "Baby" Panay's regime and the installation of a U.S. friendly government. *The destruction of 11 (or 14) Nuclear missiles, which were aimed at Japan, China, Russia and United States of America. The total number of destroyed missiles is uncertain, because of the controversy in the mission "Sink the Buccaneer". Known targets Usual soldiers don't belong on this list, as they were killed in battle, instead of assassinated. *Velasco (Eliminated) *Pandak "Baby" Panay (Eliminated) *All Panauan Colonels (Eliminated) *All Panauan Demolition officers (Eliminated) *Tom Sheldon (Elimination cancelled) *Salvador Mendoza (Eliminated) Category:Gameplay Category:Factions Category:Content